


Mistletoed

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Photographs, Yuri on Ice Secret Santa 2018, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: The 2018 all skater Christmas party is in full swing. There is booze, loud music, and mistletoe everywhere. Yuri wants to hang back and just watch as everyone else gets stupid. Instead, he ends up in a kissing contest with Guang Hong to see how many skaters they can get under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa gift for the wonderfully talented Louciferish. They had 'first times' listed as one of their wants, and since I also love first times, I decided to go with this as the theme. I wasn't sure what kind of ship to go with, so I went with many of them, as Yuri as the center of attention. I hope you like it.

The Grand Prix Final was over, and the skaters decided to stick around for an extra couple of days to have a Christmas party. Everyone showed up to attend. There's booze at the bar that Chris has taken the liberty of playing bartender too. There's music playing over the surround sound speakers throughout the rented house, and there are sprigs of mistletoe all over the place. 

And, Victor and Yuuri, of course, took advantage of each and every one. 

Yuri wasn’t sure how Victor had found the luxurious modern home for rent, but it was massive and finely decorated. He had been wandering around silently appreciating the decor when he found Otabek leaning against a door frame, eyes watching him from across the room. Yuri walked over and gave his best friend a slight nudge.

“What’s up loser?” Yuri teased.

“Who are you calling a loser? I won silver, and you didn’t,” Otabek teased back. 

Yuri’s recent growth spurt had affected his skating worse then he expected. He managed to get into the GPF but had missed the podium landing in fifth place. 

“Whatever. I’ll take the podium at nationals, and worlds,” Yuri quipped, which earned him a smirk from his friend. 

A loud laugh from a few feet away startled them from their conversation. Phichit was even more bubbly than usual and was determined to get selfies with everyone at the party. Currently, he was snuggled between Yuuri and Victor all posed for the camera. Yuri rolled his eyes at them. 

“Morons,” Yuri grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Otabek to hear him and snicker in response. Then he noticed that Victor and Yuuri were looking his way and laughing. 

“What the fuck is their problem?” Yuri growled. He had half a mind to kick them both in the knees. They’d have matching limps, but on different legs, so they could lean on each other to at least walk in a straight line. Chris walked over to see what was going on and Victor whispered in his ear. 

Chris and Phichit looked at each other, then at Yuri and Otabek, before they pointed above them. Otabek was the first to look up; Yuri didn't have too. He knew what awaited him above his head. He was half tempted to walk away, but one, that would insult Otabek, in front of all their friends, and two, Victor would never let him live it down. 

With cheeks blushing profusely he shyly looked over at Otabek, trying to hide his eyes behind his curtain of golden locks. Otabek's cheeks and nose were also dusted in a dark pink as he looked anywhere other than at Yuri while rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Might be the only chance you get," they heard someone stage whisper. 

And they were not wrong. This might be the only chance he'll ever get at kissing the sexy man he calls his best friend. Otabek must have had the same thought when they moved as one towards each other. With his breath caught in his throat and his heart in a vice grip, their lips met, soft, gentle, until Yuri's teenage hormones kicked in and he automatically titled his head just slightly to the side giving them a better angle. 

His hands gripped at the soft sweater Otabek had worn, while one of Otabek’s hand slid into Yuri's hair and another tentatively rested on his hip. 

They ignored the catcalls and whistles, and especially the sound of a shutter going off. He'd deal with all that later, right now was about this kiss and how he reacted to it. 

After what felt like forever, but not nearly long enough, they broke apart. Not even stepping back, nose to nose, and for a moment gazed into each other's eyes. Brown to green, heart to heart. 

It was when someone cleared their throat that they awkwardly moved away from each other.

“Yuri, your first kiss. How special!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuri wanted to strangle the old man. 

“It’s no big deal,” Yuri lied as Otabek’s eyes widened at the realization that he was Yuri’s first.

Chris walked over and handed them both a drink, offering them an out of the awkward situation, and Yuri noticed the annoyed glance Chris threw in Victor’s direction. Yuri growled and accepted the glass of whatever it was Chris handed him. 

The drink smelled weird, and a sip told him he probably shouldn't be drinking it, but a wink from Victor's best friend and the need to escape he accepted his glass and went to find a corner in which to hide. 

The party continued and was in mid-swing with people having a ball all around over the place. Many were tipsy, but thankfully no one was drunk, yet. 

For the party, Victor had found photo-booth service and had one set up in one of the rooms. There was enough space to allow at most ten people to squeeze in for a group picture. A large backdrop was set up, with curtains wrapped around it and a camera set into a booth. It had a large touchscreen where you could select all the options, like filters, frames around the border of the image, silly styles, you could even enter your e-mail or phone number to get the images instantly sent to you. The only thing was that damn piece of mistletoe that hung from the top. 

Yuri had been only allowed two of those drinks from Chris before he was cut off. Chris gave him some stupid nonsense about age and being a lightweight, but whatever. Yuri stole sips from Victor's when he wasn't looking, and Otabek would slip him a drink now and then. So he wasn't drunk, but damn did he feel good. 

So good in fact, he didn't argue when Phichit pulled both him and Guang Hong into the photo booth.

They laughed, they giggled, especially when Phichit demanded kisses on each cheek at the same time for a photo. Yuri didn't know what he was doing, but he was having fun, and right now that is all that mattered. Once Phichit got his kisses, he reset the camera and demanded another, which Guang Hong and Yuri both rolled their eyes too, but complied nonetheless. Except when they leaned in to kiss Phichit's cheeks, Phichit pulled back at the last moment, and Yuri and Guang Hong lips met briefly before they both jumped back. 

"PHICHIT!" they yelled in unison, who was laughing at them. 

"You... Two!!' Phichit couldn’t stop giggling, and instead, he hit the photo button on the touchscreen, giving them 5 seconds to pose and then pointed up with a wink. 

"DAMN IT!" Yuri cursed, but Guang Hong was laughing. 

“Oh! More pictures!” 

Perhaps Yuri did have too much to drink because he found himself laughing along with Guang Hong’s giggles and as they did, they glanced up at the same time. 

“Mistletoe. KISS ME!” Guang laughed.” 

The screen flashed 1, and Yuri didn’t think, the urgency of the moment made him react before thinking. He wrapped an arm around Guang Hong’s waist and pecked the other man on the lips.

“No, I want a real kiss,” Guang Hong complained. 

The screen flashed, and they wrapped themselves into each other and gave the other a run for their money in an I’m not sure what I'm doing, but I'm doing it anyway kind of kiss. Their noses bumped a little, Guang Hong’s hands wouldn't keep still, and found all sorts of spots that made Yuri feel hot and melty all at once. A few seconds after the shutter sound went off they pulled back, both breathing slightly heavier than before. 

"Wow," Guang Hong said, breathlessly. 

"Yeah," Yuri agreed. 

Perhaps Guang Hong was a bit drunker then Yuri though because a smile the Cheshire cat would be jealous of broke over his sweet innocent face. 

"Let's have a contest to see how many people we can get a picture of kissing." 

"Like take a picture of the old man and the pig kissing?" 

"No, I mean, we kiss them. Here, under the mistletoe and get a picture of it," Guang Hong explained. 

Yuri pulled back confused. "Why the hell would we want to do that?"

Guang Hong smirked wickedly at him. Yuri didn't even know the man even know how to smirk, much less like that. 

"What's wrong, afraid of a little competition?" 

"Seriously, you expect me to fall for that?" Yuri cocked a hip and crossed his arms. 

"It would give you an excuse to kiss Yuuri," Guang Hong teased. 

Yuri's cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened a little. 

"Why would I want to kiss that pig?" He almost stuttered but caught himself. 

"It's a little obvious you have a crush on him, or at least did. He was all you used to talk about," Guang Hong teased. 

"I don't talk about him all the time," Yuri lied. So what if he bitched about Yuuri on Instagram, or Twitter, or just about anywhere else he could vent his frustrations. So what if he would get angry whenever he and Victor would even remotely get close or worse kiss. Victor fucking gets everything. It's not fair, why should he get someone like Yuuri anyway. 

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts when Guang Hong cleared his throat softly. 

"Well?" 

"You realize this means everyone. You will have to kiss Leo," Yuri wanted to see how far the kid was willing to go. 

Guang Hong’s cheeks turned a bright red, and he tried to hide a smile behind his hand, but Yuri figured out that this was what he wanted, an excuse to kiss his own best friend. 

With a sigh, Yuri agreed. "Fine, but keep in mind you also have to kiss everyone else. Including Georgi," Yuri teased. He laughed at Guang Hong's shudder. 

"Yeah, well you have to kiss Victor," Guang Hong tried to retort. 

"Whatever." Yuri rolled his eyes. 

"And JJ!" 

It was then Yuri had second thoughts. 

He was about to argue, but they were promptly kicked out of the booth by Mila and Sara.

“And don’t forget, that also includes Otabek,” Guang Hong singsonged as he skipped away. 

Yuri blushed as he remembered their first kiss. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. He definitely planned on getting another one like that, but first, which of these losers was going to be his first to drag into the kissing booth?

It wasn’t hard. Yuri looked around the room, searching for his first victim of the night when his eyes fell on Michele. The taller man leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, as he scowled. Did he ever smile? Yuri couldn’t be sure. He spotted Guang Hong talking with Seung-gil, who raised an eyebrow at whatever Guang Hong was saying to him.

Yuri sauntered over to Michele and wondered what Sara had done now to cause her brother to be a downer. “Hey, Mickey,” Yuri said over the laughter of Phichit and Emil.

Michele looked at him confused. Okay, granted Yuri didn’t precisely ever go out of his way to talk to the Italian, other than trying to find Otabek that one night, but still, they knew each other enough to warrant Yuri striking up a conversation.

“Let’s get our picture taken,” Yuri figured getting straight to the point would be the easiest way to do this, his tipsy mind supplied.

“Picture? Why?” Michele was not tipsy enough.

“To remember the occasion, why the fuck else?” Yuri quipped. 

Michele was about to argue when Yuri grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along towards the photo booth. He was about to yank his arm free when he heard his sister giggle from inside the space. After a few minutes Sara and Mila came out, their lipstick smeared more of a blend of the two. 

“Oh, hey Mickey,” Mila giggled as Sara wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. 

Michele growled, but Yuri just pulled him into the booth instead. 

“Here,” Yuri directed him to stand in front of the camera, and Michele stayed but glowered.

Yuri played with the settings a bit before he stood next to the taller man. “Damn, this might not work,” Yuri mumbled out-loud. 

“What might not work?” Michele asked confusion etched over his face.

Yuri pulled him down by the collar of this shirt, “This,” he said before he planted a kiss on Michele’s lips as the flash went off. 

Michele’s eyes went wide, and his arms jerked out to the sides in surprise. 

“You call that a kiss?” Yuri snarked.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michele nearly screamed.

“Mistletoe,” Yuri pointed up.

Michele looked up at the hanging plant then back at Yuri. “What? You going to let your sister get all the action tonight?” 

That seemed to do the trick, because before Yuri knew what was happening Michele wrapped his arms around Yuri’s tiny waist and pulled him up against his taller body and laid a kiss on Yuri that surprised them both. 

Another two flashes and their picture time was over. 

“Not bad,” Yuri breathed a few inches from Michele’s face as the taller man still held him up in his arms. Yuri’s feet didn’t even touch the floor. 

“You can… put me down now,” Yuri said, and with a blush, Michele lowered him to the ground. 

“Now, why don’t you go find Emil and lay a kiss on him like that,” Yuri laughed at Michele being called out on his obvious crush before he left to find the next sucker. 

Just as he walked out, Guang Hong was waiting with a curious looking Seung-gil holding his hand. Yuri gave him a challenging look before he left, Michele passing him to sneak off somewhere, his face beet red. 

Leo was his next choice after Michele. It wasn’t hard to find him; the American was lurking around the corner with a sour expression.

“What’s with you? Chris not spike your drink enough?” 

“What’s Guang Hong doing with Seung-gil in there?” 

“Probably having pictures taken,” was Yuri’s automatic response, then he realized that Leo didn’t know what was going on. “Umm… you should probably know something.” Yuri didn’t want his and Guang Hong’s little competition to destroy friendships, so he took a few minutes to explain what they were doing.

“What? Why would he want to kiss everyone?”

“First, I think he’s a little drunk, we’ve all had at least one of Chris’s cocktails,” and Yuri unintentionally burped right at that moment as if to prove his point. It got Leo to laugh as he nodded in agreement. “Second, if you’re that worried your non-boyfriend is kissing others, then when it’s your turn make it a kiss to remember and end all other kisses.” The way Leo stiffened up made Yuri smirk. “Did you not realize you’re part of this?” 

Leo rubbed at the back of his neck, “I mean… Well, I guess I didn’t think about it,” he admitted.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re coming with me,” he grabbed Leo’s hand and pulled him forward. 

“Where are we going?” 

“We’re getting our photo taken” Yuri explained like it was the most obvious answer in the world, which indeed it should have been. 

Leo tried to pull back, but they were already standing before the booth before he could pull back. 

The look on Guang Hong’s face when he came out to find Yuri waiting with his best friend was a look Yuri would never forget. He didn’t think Guang Hong even knew how to glare. 

Yuri hurried with setting up the camera and rushed back to Leo before he could change his mind. 

“Hey look, mistletoe,” was all Leo got to say before Yuri planted his lips on the other skater. “Mmmm” Leo hummed into the kiss before he kissed back. Perhaps Leo was tipsier then Yuri anticipated because tasted of whiskey and he wasn’t pulling back. 

After the last shudder sounded, and Yuri’s phone notified him of the e-mail containing the attached images, they pulled back. 

“See, just a kiss,” Yuri said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, just a kiss,” Leo agreed. They stood there in silence in a moment of awkwardness. “We should go,” Leo said and left, with Yuri right behind him. 

Yuri figured he should get Georgi over and done with so that he could move on to someone else. Thankfully Georgi went willingly; unfortunately, Georgi was a romantic sap who wanted to wax poetic about mistletoes and Christmas miracles. It was a Christmas miracle Yuri didn’t strangle him instead of giving him a chaste kiss just in time for the flash. He tried to escape, but Georgi caught him, by cupping his face in his hands. 

“How are you so beautiful?” Georgi asked. 

“Wha?” 

Georgi didn’t explain but softly pressed his lips against Yuri’s once more. Softer, gentle, as if Yuri was made of fine porcelain and would crack under pressure. It made Yuri want to press into the kiss to prove he could handle it, but Georgi’s grip was firm and wouldn’t let him. 

Thankfully his teammate let go after the kiss. Yuri didn’t even wait for the rest of the images as he dashed out. He wasn’t sure what that was about, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

He didn’t have to approach Seung-gil. Instead, the Koren grabbed his hand and pulled him into the photo booth, after waiting for Guang Hong and Emil to leave. Emil’s cheeks flushed and looking a little disheveled. Guang Hong and his roaming hands probably at it again. 

“I know what you and Guang Hong are doing,” Seung-gil stated when they got in the booth.

“What?” 

“You’re having a competition. So kiss me already and get it done with,” Seung-gil stepped into Yuri’s space. 

Yuri took a moment to set up the camera. “Gotta get evidence,” he mumbled. 

Once back, Seung-gil placed a hand on Yuri’s hip and smiled at the blond. Yuri’s eyes grew large as Seung-gil pulled him closer and put a hand behind his head as he leaned in. Yuri expected to lead with the kissing, but this time he was being led, and he found he enjoyed it. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss slightly, and felt as Seung-gil’s lips traced along his bottom lip. Melting slightly, Yuri opened up to Seung-gil, and their tongues explored each other’s mouths as hands gripped and pulled each other closer. The sound of the camera in the background hardly noticed. 

Slowly they pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips after the final picture taken. “If things don’t work out for you and Otabek, I want to take you out,” Seung-gil said matter of fact. His hand on Yuri’s hip gave a small squeeze of promise for the future. Yuri’s eyes, half opened could only nod. 

“Yeah. … I’ll … um… let you know,” Yuri said, knowing his face was a deep red. 

“Are you done in there?” Mila called from outside. 

Yuri cursed under his breath and stepped away from Seung-gil. They took a moment to compose themselves, straightening their clothes from where it had bunched up from being pressed so close together. Before Yuri could leave, Seung-gil pulled him back to whisper in his ear. “Send me copies of those pictures,” he said, and Yuri nodded. 

Yuri wasn’t sure where to go after that. He saw Guang Hong talking with Yuuri and Victor. ‘Ha, good luck with that,’ he thought. 

He turned just in time to crash into a broad chest and annoying laughter. 

“Princess!” 

‘Of fucking course.’ 

Yuri sighed, the alcohol from earlier was started to wear off, and if he were going to do this, he would need a shot, or three to live through what he was about to do. 

“Have you had a drink?” Yuri asked JJ.

“I don’t usually drink,” JJ started to say, but Yuri pulled him over to Chris at the bar. 

“Two double shots of vodka,” Yuri demanded. 

“Vodka?” JJ inquired.

“What’s wrong, not man enough for something strong? Should we order you a wine cooler?” Yuri taunted. 

JJ stood up straighter. Yuri smirked internally at how well he baited the Canadian. 

“I can handle it, I’m just surprised you can,” JJ said looking over Yuri’s petite frame. Yuri scowled at him for it. 

“I put vodka in my breakfast cereal,” Yuri countered. Chris rolled his eyes at the comment and poured them both their double shots, then one for himself. 

“Here’s to camaraderie,” Chris said raising his glass. They both raised theirs along with his and clanked glass before tipping back and gulping down the burning liquid. JJ coughed a bit making Yuri laugh. 

Once the shots were drunk, and JJ stopped coughing, Yuri didn’t waste any time. He wanted this done and over with. He grabbed JJ by the wrist and walked quickly to the booth, passing a laughing Guang Hong and a scowling Otabek. Not giving JJ any room to say anything that the Canadian might regret, Yuri punched in the quickest settings for the picture and then grabbed JJ by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. Yuri’s eyes shut tight, and lips closed and puckered to get the kiss finished.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Blech” he grumbled. He took a step to get away, but a hand slipped around his waist and pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” JJ smirked down at him. “You think you can just kiss me like that and walk away?” 

“That’s the plan, now let go,” Yuri growled. 

“Not until I get a proper kiss,” JJ teased, tightening his grip on Yuri’s waist. 

“What the fuck! You got your kiss, now get back to your fiance,” Yuri tried to pry JJ’s arms away from him. 

“She’s having fun with Sara and Mila,” JJ said and slipped a hand into the back of Yuri’s hair, getting a firm grip. “Come on, Tiger. Show me what you’re made of,” he whispered against Yuri’s lips. “Or are you not man enough for something strong?” JJ threw Yuri’s words back at him flexing his muscles around Yuri’s body. 

Yuri knew JJ could pull him into the kiss, but the man waited. He was giving Yuri an out. Yuri knew JJ would never push himself on another, and part of him wanted the man to do just that. Pull out of those strong arms and walk away, but his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned up on his toes and tentatively touched his lips to JJ’s as his eyes drifted closed. 

JJ’s arms tightened just right around him, their heads tilted at just the right angle, Yuri’s hand found it’s way against JJ’s face to softly hold it as their mouths moved against each other. A gasp for breath gave JJ the invitation to slip his tongue in and move in all the right ways that made Yuri’s knees feel weak. Thankfully JJ didn’t let him fall but instead pulled him in closer. The sound of the camera long forgotten and their kissing lingered longer than all the others. 

By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathing hard, sharing each other’s air. 

Noses touching, they gazed at each other for a moment, committing to memory the moment. 

“Always knew you were passionate,” JJ whispered before he stole another tiny kiss. 

“Always knew you were …” Yuri couldn’t find the right word. The insult he planned slipped from his mind as JJ placed a small kiss on his jaw. 

“What’s that, Tiger?” 

“MMMmmm” Yuri could only hum as JJ’s kisses trailed down to his throat. A small nip beneath his ear and a quiet gasp escaped him. 

Yuri’s grip tightened on JJ, and he was considering letting the taller man leave a small mark on him when a voice rumbled outside the booth.

“Hurry up; other people want to use the photo booth,” 

Yuri pulled back quickly, getting his wits back about him. What the fuck did he just consider? Making out with JJ? What the fuck? Without a single word, he practically ran out of the booth and found the nearest restroom. 

After splashing water on his face, Yuri cursed the decision to take that double shot. It was a mistake to let alcohol muddle his rational thought. 

“You okay?” he heard a voice and found Yuuri standing in the door. 

“Yeah, just… a little too much to drink,” 

“Are you sure? Because the way you ran out of the booth, and how JJ looked smug. I was just wondering if he said something to upset you.” Yuuri asked as he stepped in. 

“He's just the stupid idiot like always,” Yuri lied. 

“Okay.” 

They were silent for a moment as Yuri dried his face. 

“So… are you going to drag Victor and I in the booth also?” Yuuri’s face turned dark pink.

“What?” Yuri’s eyes got big before they narrowed. “Guang Hong told you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. It was cute; he tried to flirt for half a second then he just came straight out and told us about his challenge with you.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Ug! And did you and the old man kiss him already?” 

“Well… I mean…” Yuuri didn’t get to answer before Yuri stormed past him.

“Come on, and get your husband,” Yuri growled. 

Yuuri and Victor walked up behind Yuri just as he set up the camera in the booth. 

“Alright you two, nothing stupid and keep your fucking clothes on,” Yuri grumbled. He could tell the two idiots were on their way to drunk. 

“But Yurio,” Victor teased as he unbuttoned the next button on his shirt, the top two already undone. 

“I swear to god if you even think of taking off that shirt I’m going to,” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as a pair of warm hands had snuck under his shirt and wrapped around his body and a hot breath ghosted across the back of his neck. It smelled strongly of sake.

“You were saying,” Victor teased as he took a step forward, toe to toe with the smaller Yuri. 

Victor lifted Yuri’s chin with one hand, as the other found his hip as he felt a small kiss on the nape of his neck. “Now, about this competition, you have with Guang Hong. You’re supposed to be kissing us under the mistletoe,” Victor pointed out as he leaned in.

Yuri couldn’t move even if he wanted too. With Yuuri pressing flush against his back as Victor leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s. Yuri couldn’t help the moan that left his throat. He swore he didn’t have enough to drink to make him this light-headed or to lose control over his ability to stay quiet. 

The hands under his shirt kept roaming his stomach and even ventured up to ghost across his chest. Lips kept leaving kisses along his neck, and he felt a tongue taste him. The sensation made him open up to Victor who had teased his bottom lip with his teeth. Victor’s tongue quickly took advantage of the opportunity and soon Yuri felt like two starving, sexy men were devouring him. 

When Victor took his fill, he turned Yuri around to face a very smug looking Katsudon. The look of hunger on Yuuri’s face told Yuri he was in for a treat and his heart beat rapidly in anticipation. Yuri would have leaned back, but a broad firm chest was at his back, and strong arms wrapped around him to keep him in place. 

“Finally,” Yuuri whispered as he leaned in and kissed Yuri with the same kind of want he had witnessed Katsudon give Victor so many times. 

Of all the times he had fantasized about kissing Yuuri, only in a rare few did he ever imagine himself in between the power couple. Except, now Yuri was, sandwiched between them, kissing them as if he has always been a part of their legendary relationship. Unfortunately, it was over far too soon, as Yuuri pulled away, Yuri chased after his him, not wanting to give up those plush lips so soon. At the loss, a small whine escaped him. Victor chuckled at the noise. 

“Perhaps some more another time,” Victor whispered in his ear before he gave Yuri a small kiss on his cheek. 

Then, arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, the couple left. 

Yuri had to sit for a moment to process what just happened but was soon booted out by Guang Hong and Sara.

Right, the girls, he didn’t consider that. 

He should probably find Mila then. Who did he have left, he thought. Chris, Phichit, Mila, Sara, Emil, Kenjiro and of course Otabek. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. 

Okay, where was Mila? Of course, hanging off of Phichit. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the two laughing skaters are they posed for Phichit’s selfie. 

Mila’s face in a huge smile, a flush across her cheeks and nose as she posed with Phichit. Yuri walked up as Phichit started applying filters, getting the image ready for Instagram. 

“Baba!” Yuri called getting the red head’s attention. Mila turned and draped herself across Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Yurachka! Come drink with me,” she giggled as she leaned on him. 

“You sound like you’ve had enough for both of us,” Yuri waved away the smell of vodka and something sweet away from his nose. 

Mila’s response was to giggle into his neck. 

“Come on, we’re going to go get our picture taken,” Yuri wrapped an arm around Mila’s waist. She only stumbled once as they made their way through the party, around people dancing and laughing. When they got there, they found it in use, the curtain close and soft noises emanating from it. In the meantime, Mila was leaning on him even more, giggling constantly. 

“Sooooo…” Mila singsonged next to his ear. “About this bet between you and Ji,” she smirked. 

“Does everyone know about that?” 

“Of course. We’re all just waiting for our turn,” Mila sounded a lot soberer than he gave her credit for. 

Yuri’s face burned in embarrassment. “And, if JJ is to be believed, you’re a pretty good kisser for being a beginner,” she teased. 

“JJ can go fuck himself,” Yuri grumbled trying not to relive the incredible kiss they shared. Failing miserably. At least the Canadian didn’t say something stupid. 

They had to wait for Victor and Yuuri to get out, both looking even more wrecked from the last time he saw them. He didn’t ask; he told himself he didn’t want to know. 

Once Mila and Yuri made it inside, she rushed to the screen to pick all the settings, not giving Yuri a chance. He didn’t have to worry about getting copies of the images, as he saw her plug in his e-mail after hers. Once done she rushed over and gave Yuri an Eskimo kiss, her nose rubbing gently against his. 

“Don’t make this weird,” Yuri mumbled a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Ah, come on, it’s not every day I get to smooch with the beautiful Yuri Plisetsky,” she cooed. 

Yuri simply rolled his eyes. There had been a recent article about him in a magazine, and the author was ‘smitten’ as Georgi had described it. Using words like beautiful and exquisite. His rink mates had teased him for a few days, while Otabek had agreed with the article. 

Yuri and Mila were toes to toes; heads bowed towards each other as a laugh escaped them both. Yuri’s hands rested comfortably on Mila’s hips as she ran her fingers through his long bangs, gently pushing them back away from his eyes. 

“They’re not wrong you know. You really are beautiful,” she sighed. 

“Yeah yeah. … So are you,” he admitted. Mila has always been a woman with striking beauty. Something none of the men she dated ever really appreciated. Thankfully it seems Sara has done a much better job. 

“Is Sara going to be okay with this?” he asked suddenly uncertain.

“Are you kidding, she’s excited. In fact, she wants to be next,” Mila laughed leaning forward, her lips gently brushing against his. 

“Mmm,” he agreed as he met her the rest of the way and captured her lips with his. Unlike the men he has kissed so far tonight, Mila was so different. Softer, gentler, he would even say plumper, but he doesn’t think he should voice that one out-loud as his hands gave a squeeze of her round hips. Also, her kisses were short, but many, never lasting long enough to savor, but not so quick to be considered chaste. It was like she was teasing him with little promises of what could so much more, but were out of his reach. All he had to do was pull her in and claim her. It was tempting, so very tempting, but he had other goals, and there was a black haired, purple-eyed beauty out there hoping to make the same claim who had a better chance then he did at winning Mila. 

As the last flash echoed in the booth, wrapped in each other’s arms, eyes open, but only slants, smiling as they kept exchanging small kisses. 

“Sara’s a lucky woman,” Yuri admitted quietly. 

This time it was Mila’s turn to blush as she laid her read on Yuri’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said as she squeezed him. 

“Da,” he hugged her a little before Phichit popped his head in with Chris. 

“Oh, hey, sorry to interrupt, mind if we join?” he asked.

Mila laughed and kissed Yuri on the cheek before she stepped back. “I’m actually on my way out. I’ll send Sara over as soon as I find her,” Mila said with a wave of her hand as she flipped the curtain to the booth back and slipped out.

Phichit and Chris came in, Phichit immediately going over to the take care of the settings.

“So, ready to get a real kiss?” Chris smirked checking Yuri over from head to toe. 

Yuri looked over from Chris to Phichit. “What both? I’ve already been in one sandwich tonight,” Yuri regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

“Oh really?” Chris grinned, eyes wide. 

“That’s not what I meant? … Victor and Yuuri,” Yuri tried to explain.

“Oh, say no more, we know all about the Victory sandwich,” Phichit laughed. 

“Oui, we do,” Chris agreed with a wink at Phichit.

“Wait? What?” Yuri expressed. He didn’t miss how both Chris and Phichit blushed and had matching smiles. “What the fuck?!”

“So, which one of us do you want to kiss first, we got only a few seconds to the first image.”

Yuri looked between the two who were standing on either side of him. He had a sudden feeling of deja vu. 

“Um… Phichit first,” Yuri said turning to his Thai friend. 

“Yes,” Phichit cheered before pulling Yuri’s face to be only a centimeter from his. 

“Woah,” Yuri almost felt like Phichit might start squashing his cheeks by the way he was gripping Yuri's face.

“Five seconds,” Chris said, and before Yuri could react, Phichit was kissing him. At first, he thought it was going to be nothing more than a simple press of lips, but then Phichit shifted in a way that the kiss deepened, and Yuri’s knees began to weaken. Phichit’s hands moved from his face to around him, and Yuri found himself wanting to explore as much of the man as he could. Yuri sucked on Phichit’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. He wasn’t disappointed.

The idea of Chris watching thrilled him in a way he didn’t expect. He wished the Swiss man would do the same that Victor had and press up against him. He found he enjoyed being held by two warm bodies, feeling wanted, desired. 

When the pictures finished, Yuri didn’t want to let go. His head swam with desire, and he was losing control over his body as it tingled and tightened. 

Yuri didn’t even realize that Chris had reset the camera before he gently pulled from Phichit’s embrace. Phichit went to step back, but Yuri grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go far.” 

Phichit exchanged a look with his boyfriend and smirked before he stepped forward to press against Yuri’s back. 

“They did sandwich you didn’t they,” Phichit whispered against the shell of his ear making Yuri shuddered. 

Phichit brushed back a lock of hair on the nape of Yuri’s neck, then laughed. “Yep, they sure did. There’s a mark left back here,”

“What?” Yuri's eyes widened in surprise.

“Now, to show you how to really kiss,” Chris promised getting his attention.

“I don’t know, Victor kisses pretty damn good,” Yuri didn’t know why he said it, but pushing Chris’s buttons seemed like a great idea.

Chris leaned in, pulling Yuri flush against his body. “Who do you think taught him,” Chris countered right before he claimed Yuri’s mouth. 

The kiss stole the breath from Yuri’s lungs, and Chris wasted no time taking all Yuri was able to give. Starting from a press of lips that led to Yuri giving himself over to Chris’s persistent tongue. His mind fogged over and his hands fisted in the blond curls to keep Chris from moving away. He gasped for breath as Chris pulled back. “Fuck,” Yuri cursed. Chris wasn’t kidding. If there was a physical embodiment of pure pleasure, it was Chris’s tongue and mouth. 

“Maybe later, mon Cheri,” Chris nibbled along Yuri’s jawline, making his way down his pale throat. 

“Have our own kind of sandwich,” Phichit smirked into the back of Yuri’s hair. 

Four hands were roaming over his hips, butt, chest; he couldn’t tell whose hand were doing what. He didn’t care; it felt so good. 

Before he knew it two sets of lips were attacking his throat causing a low moan to escape his lips. 

Chris made his way back to Yuri’s lips and kissed him, so deep Yuri was sure he could feel it in his toes. He certainly felt it in his groin. He thought he had been assaulted on both sides before with the old man and Katsudon, but they were tame compared to Chris and Phichit. It was as if they were in perfect sync, knowing precisely what the other was thinking and about to do, the other compensating for it. Yuri’s mind began to float away, but he reeled himself in when Phichit had found his way in front and was claiming Yuri’s mouth as thoroughly as his boyfriend had. 

“Okay, okay,” Yuri panted. “If we don’t stop, I won’t be held responsible for what happens in this booth,” Yuri tried to sound intimidating, but it was hard when a pair of lips kept kissing his in between his words while another pair left a hot trail from behind his ear down his neck and jawline to his shoulder. 

“How many more do you have left?” one of them asked, Yuri wasn’t sure which. 

“Uhh… Emil, Kenjiro” Kiss. He had to think to figure out who was left, his mind turning into a puddle, “Sara, I think,” hands roamed his ass, giving it a nice squeeze, “Fuck.”

“I told you beauté, not tonight,” Chris smirked. 

“And… Otabek,” Yuri finished. His cheeks turned redder from what they already were. 

“Ohhhh, that’s right. The stoic Otabek,” Phichit teased. 

“Alright, we’re done,” Yuri pushed back gently. He looked down at himself and found his clothes in complete disarray. He stepped back from the couple to compose himself, knowing if he stayed within arm's length, he’d end up in their arms again. 

Yuri let them leave before him; he needed a moment to breathe before he faced another skater. Yuri rested his head on the one wall that was solid and closed his eyes. Four more people left. If he could get through them, he’d survive this stupid bet with Guang Hong and leave not only victorious but with a long list of experience. Who else could say they kissed every top male skater and a couple of the ladies. … Besides Guang Hong anyway. 

Yuri sighed and turned to face his next challenge when he found it standing right in front of him of him with a huge grin and even bigger eyes.

“Kenjirou?” Yuri tried to take a step back but found himself pressed against the wall, Kenjirou having taken a step closer. 

“Is it my turn? I’ve been waiting all night, and Guang Hong is busy trying to seduce Georgi, and I haven’t had my turn yet, and I saw that Chris and Phichit just left.” 

“Kenjirou, breathe” Yuri instructed. 

The slightly shorter man took a deep breath then released it. “So, is it my turn?” he asked. 

Yuri cocked his head to the side for a moment taking a good look at the overeager skater. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

Kenjirou stood up straight, and his expression turned serious. “Of course I have,” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Okay, I was just checking.” 

“So…” Kenjirou rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away.

“Yeah.” After everything he has been through, Yuri suddenly felt awkward. 

They stood there for a moment, Kenjirou shuffling his feet. 

Yuri walked over to set the camera then turned back and stood before the other skater as Kenjirou tried to hide behind his hands. “Are we going to kiss or not?” Yuri asked. 

Kenjirou squeaked in response, and Yuri wasn’t sure how to interpret that then he heard the first flash. “We don’t have all night,” he growled getting impatient. 

Kenjirou peeked from behind his hands and stared at him with wide eyes. Another flash went off. 

“Well?” Yuri asked. It was then, Kenjirou suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Yuri’s for at least the duration of the last picture getting taken. It wasn’t nearly as passionate or sexual as others, but it still held a certain level of sweetness and innocence that Yuri appreciated. It reminded him of his first kiss with Otabek under the mistletoe. 

Once Kenjirou pulled back, he smiled his toothy smile and then ran out leaving a stunned Yuri in his wake. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. 

That left, Emil, Sara, and Otabek. Yuri took a deep breath, okay he could do this. He walked out as Guang Hong, and a lovesick looking or perhaps just drunk Georgi stood behind him. 

“Careful, he’ll just try to talk your ear off,” Yuri laughed as he walked on. 

He scanned the room. Chris had moved back to the bar, but this time Phichit was taking pictures of Chris showing off with tossing the bottles around. 

Victor and Yuuri were nowhere to be seen, probably found a closet or something.

Mila was hanging off Otabek’s shoulder and laughing. Not what he wanted to deal with right now. 

Michele was glaring at Emil who was laughing at something Sara had said. He couldn’t tell if the man was frowning at Emil, or perhaps his sister. It was too hard to say. 

But, they were two of his targets, so might as well go over. 

The music was pounding out some top forty song that had a decent beat to it. Not the Christmas music you would expect at this party, but Yuri appreciated the change. He had to walk around Seung-gil who was standing still watching Kenjirou dance to the music. The grip of the glass in his hands was tight enough that Seung-gil’s knuckles were white. Yuri rolled his eyes and just as he passed, he nudged the Koren forward as Yuri stole the drink, causing Seung-gil to stumble into Kenjirou who caught him with a smile and didn’t misstep or miss a beat as he swayed his hips and got Seung-gil to join him in his dance. 

Yuri downed the drink, which was something clear and hard. Fuck. That went down a little harder than he anticipated. He had hoped to make a smooth entrance to Emil and Sara, but instead, he was coughing as he made his way over. Emil took pity on him and gave him a few pats on the back to help him catch his breath, and Sara gave him some water to help. He gratefully took the glass and quietly thanked them both. 

“So, which one of us is it?” Sara asked, getting straight to the point. Did he not even have to try anymore? 

“Which one wants to go?” Yuri asked as he placed the glass down. 

Sara and Emil looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. 

“Don’t even think of tag-teaming me, I’ve been through that twice now,” Yuri bemoaned. He wasn’t about to admit how much he enjoyed both times. 

“Ladies first,” Emil offered with a smile. Yuri glanced over at Michele who was working hard to keep his distance. He wonders what Sara had to threaten him with not to come over and scream at them.

Sara wrapped her hand around Yuri’s arm and walked them through the crowd like a celebrity walking the red carpet. It was a little weird. They had to wait for a minute their turn when they got there. Yuri looked around and figured it was Georgi and Guang hong, but then he saw Guang Hong standing over to the side, talking to Otabek. A sudden feeling of possession and jealousy took over. He couldn’t look away as Guang Hong softly touched Otabek’s hand as he smiled and giggled. OH, that dirty bastard, Yuri thought. He jerked forward when a pair of strong, but soft hands held him back. 

“If I’m not mistaken, you and Leo got pretty frisky not that long ago,” Sara said into his ear. Yuri’s face turned beet red at the reminder. 

It was all fair if Guang Hong wanted to win the competition he’d have to kiss Otabek, just like Yuri kissed Leo, but the feeling of jealousy still lingered. 

“Come one, the booth is open,” Sara said giving his arm a gentle tug. 

Yuri was distracted as Sara set up the camera and was shocked when a soft hand gently cupped his cheek. “Are you going to be okay?” Sara asked, her eyes searching his for honesty.

“I … don’t know.” 

“It’s just a kiss,” Sara reminded him. “Nothing more than what we’re about to share,” she smiled trying to lighten the mood. “And how many kisses have you already had?” she asked with a smile.

She wasn’t wrong. Yuri had already kissed almost the entire party. He didn’t have a claim on Otabek or anyone else. “Just a kiss,” he said as he leaned in. 

Her lips were as soft as Mila’s. Her body just as curvy, but as her tongue slipped across his bottom lip asking for entrance, he found her talents were a little stronger than he would have given her credit for. For a brief moment, he wondered how much practice she got that Michele didn’t know about. He pushed that thought aside as he pulled her closer and let his tongue tangle with hers. By the last picture, they were both breathless and cheeks with matching high blushes. 

“Just one more to go, make sure you make Otabek last.” 

“I plan on it,” Yuri agreed. 

“Stay here, I’ll send Emil in,” Sara offered as she stepped away. 

Yuri nodded and figured he should get the camera ready. It didn’t take long before Emil peaked his head in. “Hey Yuri!” he smiled his usual big smile. It’s like the man didn’t know how to frown, a contrast to Emil’s best friend. 

“Hey Emil,” Yuri nodded. “You ready?” he asked hitting the start button on the screen.

“I hope so,” Emil laughed, it was then Yuri could see that he was nervous. 

“You have kissed before haven’t you?” Yuri asked. 

“Oh, well, sure. I mean, I kissed a girl in grade school once. It was okay,” Emil was starting to look even more nervous. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Yuri offered. Competition or not, he wasn’t going to push this on someone who wasn’t ready. 

“No, no. I want to!” Emil interjected. “I, you know, don’t want to disappoint you,” he admitted. 

“You won’t. No one could be as bad as Georgi. That man doesn’t know what to do with his mouth except to talk too much.” Emil laughed at the mental image. 

“Have you seriously never kissed anyone else?” Yuri asked. 

“Not really,” Emil said shyly. 

“We don’t have…”

“No, I want to. I’m not saving myself or anything. I don’t know how I’m going to compare to everyone else.”

“You’ll kiss… like you. Don’t worry about the others. Everyone kisses differently. Trust me on this,” Yuri could confidently say. And he wasn’t wrong. Every person he had kissed had their technique, their way of making it enjoyable. He wondered if he had or would develop his own eventually. 

“Okay, well, let's kiss then,” Emil smiled.

Yuri laughed and slid his fingers into Emil’s soft curls. “Come here then,” he whispered. 

Emil leaned down and tentatively pressed his lips to Yuri’s. Yuri pushed back, encouraging him. Yuri tilted his head a bit for a better angle and wrapped his arms around Emil’s neck, as strong arms wrapped around his smaller body. There was no tongue, no massive fire, but there was still a burn that made his lips tingle and his cheeks heat. For being inexperienced, Emil wasn’t one to be shy about things. Their mouths found a rhythm that suited them both, and as the last flash sounded, Yuri wished they had more time. He would be happy to teach Emil a thing or two from what he had learned just that night. 

They didn’t let go right away, but they pulled apart enough to lean their foreheads against each other.

“You know, for a noob, you’re pretty good at this,” Yuri teased. 

Emil laughed and hugged him in response. “Now, go use that on Michele,” Yuri grinned and chuckled as Emil’s laugh halted and his cheeks turned bright pink. 

“What?” Emil’s voice nearly cracked. 

“Oh come on, everyone knows you two have the hots for each other,” Yuri pulled back, and Emil followed him out of the booth. Seung-gil and Kenjirou were eagerly trying to push past to get inside. 

“I don’t know if Michele has ‘the hots’ for anyone,” Emil said sounded defeated. “He’s too busy protecting Sara.”

“From what? Herself? She’s a strong woman; she can handle herself. Maybe what he needs is a new person to want to protect,” Yuri offered. 

“I don’t need protection.” Emil countered. “I do extreme sports as a hobby.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Did Emil not understand what he just said. “Exactly. Michele wants to be a protector. He wants someone to look after and take care of. Maybe you could give him a reason to focus on you and not on his sister.” 

“I’ve tried,” Emil shoulders slumped as he watched Michele try to cockblock Sara and Mila. 

“Try harder, before Mila does something about it. And trust me, nobody wants that,” Yuri said giving Emil a shove. 

Emil turned and looked back slightly unsure. 

“Kiss him as you kissed me, and you’ll have nothing to worry about,” Yuri encouraged him. 

Emil stood up straighter and smiled, his confidence back. He gave Yuri and nod and walked off to rescue Michele from Mila’s drunken wraith. 

The music switched, and a classic Christmas carol came on. “All I want for Christmas is you” blared over the speakers in all its tacky glory. Yuri wasn’t a fan of the song, but he had to admit, right now it fits the mood. His final skater, the last person he was meant to kiss, was standing only a few feet away, watching him as if he was a caged tiger. 

“Hey,” Yuri said as he made his way over to the glass sliding door Otabek was leaned against. 

“Hey,” Otabek said back, still watching him intently. 

“You heard about the competition,” Yuri said, it wasn’t even a question, of course, Otabek had heard about it. 

“Yeah.” 

Yuri waited for his friend to say more, but apparently, there was nothing left to say.

“So… do you want to …” Yuri couldn’t say the words. After spending the majority of this stupid party kissing everyone in attendance, he suddenly was at a loss for words. “Get our picture taken,” the word kiss me died on his tongue, and he felt embarrassed. 

Otabek leaned over close to Yuri’s ear. “I’d rather kiss you,” his lips just brushing against the shell of Yuri’s ear. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine and made his eyes close involuntarily. 

“Okay, yeah.” Yuri smiled as he leaned closer to the Kazakhstan. 

Otabek took him by the hand and walked with purpose to the booth, thankfully no one was in it, and they could slip in easily. Otabek punched in the settings as Yuri fidgeted with his hands, not sure where to put them. 

When Otabek stepped back to him, he stood just an inch further in Yuri’s personal space than before. He wished it was closer. 

“Is there anyone else you have to kiss for this competition of yours?” Otabek inched a little closer. 

“No,” Yuri shook his head. “You’re the last one,” He could feel his cheeks warm up as he gazed at the other man. Otabek’s expression was heated as if he wanted to consume Yuri right where he stood. 

“Good. I want to make sure I truly am the last one you kiss. Tonight, tomorrow, every day from now till forever,” Otabek moved in closer.

“Beka?” Yuri hoped. His heart raced at the implication. The sound of blood rushed through his ears nearly making him deaf, but he listened intently for Otabek’s answer.

“I didn’t say anything about your little kissing game because of what Victor said about me being your first. I thought you had had some experience before. I figured I’d let you have some fun so you would never live with regrets. But now that we’re here, I plan on making you mine, and I am going to give you a reason never to want to kiss another ever again,” Otabek ran the back of his hand down Yuri’s cheek. “If you’ll have me that is,” Otabek added. 

Every kiss Yuri experienced scrolled through his mind in a heartbeat, every skater he held or was held by, every experience he had that night. Each one was unique; each one was special, all of the moments he was grateful to have. 

The first kiss he had with Otabek under the mistletoe, that was the kiss he wanted every day. That he felt he didn’t want to live without. 

“Da. I’ll have you for as long as you want me,” Yuri stepped forward, closing the gap between them. A hand landed on his hip like it was natural for it to be here. Yuri automatically slid his arms around Otabek’s shoulders. They stood eye to eye as their arms slowly encircled each other. 

“I’ll always want you. I was made for you,” Otabek whispered as he leaned in. 

“And I you,” Yuri confirmed as his eyes closed and his lips met Otabek’s. 

He met Otabek halfway. Their lips slotted perfectly together and moved slowly and sensually that felt natural. Like his entire world narrowed down to this one moment. Nothing else matters nothing else existed. Only this place and the man in his arms. A small, gentle nip on his bottom lip had Yuri opening up to Otabek. Their tongues danced together perfectly. This was Yuri’s forever. This was what he wanted to hang on to. Everyone else had been fun, exciting, and even sexy, but they were only flitting moments where this kiss felt solid and grounded him. 

The eventual need to breathe pulled them apart, but not from each other’s arms. The last sound of the flash long over and never noticed. 

“No more kissing other people,” Otabek teased with a small smile. 

“Goes for you too. Guang Hong can be the last time you kiss anyone else but me,” Yuri agreed. 

“I never kissed Guang Hong,” Otabek countered. 

“Wait. What?” 

Otabek leaned in to kiss him, but Yuri pulled back wanting an answer.

“I never kissed Guang Hong. He kept trying to talk me into it, but I wasn’t interested,” Otabek explained.

Yuri suddenly felt very guilty. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I fucking kissed everyone here while you…”

Otabek lifted Yuri’s face, so they were looking eye to eye. 

“I told you, I didn’t want you to have regrets. I didn’t want you to resent me because you never got to satisfy any curiosities you might have had. I play for keeps Yuri, and I plan on keeping you.” Otabek stepped back out of Yuri’s arms, taking Yuri’s hands in his. “Yura, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Yuri’s face broke out into a huge grin. He nodded as he surged forward and captured Otabek’s lips in a kiss. He pulled back, his nose brushing against Otabek’s. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Otabek slipped his fingers into Yuri’s hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

It took an intentional cough to get their attention. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you think we could use the booth?” Leo said as he and Guang Hong stood at the entrance. 

“Yeah, it’s all yours,” Yuri said.

He and Otabek left, leaving a very lovesick Guang Hong and Leo in their wake.

“Think they’ll get together as we did?” Yuri asked as Otabek threaded his fingers with Yuri’s. 

“Yeah, Leo’s had a crush on Guang Hong for ages. He’s smart enough to not to miss the opportunity” Otabek pulled them over to an entryway away from the crowd. 

Yuri looked up and noticed the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. 

“Merry Christmas, Yura,” Otabek said as he leaned forward. 

“Merry Christmas,” Yuri whispered as their lips touched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please let me know if you would be interested in a second chapter.
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
